


[podfic] Watching the New Guy

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: DCU (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Dick sees Luke arrive in one of the MultiVerse hangouts





	[podfic] Watching the New Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watching the New Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134839) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/b8j8u5jgfuku2yn/DC-SW%20watching%20the%20new%20guy.mp3?dl=0) (1.18 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:02:35

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need to curl up and listen to a nice fluffy and fun fic, yeah?


End file.
